Fugitive
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = fugitive |handlingname = FUGITIVE |textlabelname = FUGITIVE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Cheval Fugitive is a four-door sports sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This car appears to be based on the and/or the . At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves, much like that on the . The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in CFRP. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Fugitive is one of the fastest four-door sedans in the game, bearing what is modeled as a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine, the car is powered to high speeds in above average times. The top speed is also very high for its class, and due to its above average handling, it is able to keep at a high speed when controlled professionally, enabling the vehicle to perform tight maneuvers around traffic. On the downside, due to its high power combined with its sharp handling, some oversteer is still present, however, when controlled by a skilled driver, this may not pose a problem. Braking is also acceptable for a vehicle of its class, although it can be considered beaten by other vehicles in Sedans, and many in the Sports class. Overall, the Fugitive is average for its class, sharing average handling and acceleration, though an impressive top speed, similar to what is produced other performance cars in the game. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Fugitive-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Fugitive-GTAV-Front.png|Fugitive in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Fugitive-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Fugitive on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Fugitive-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Fugitive on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Notable Owners *Juan *Rocco Pelosi (formerly) *Rednecks *Altruists *Lamar Davis (formerly) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * A white Fugitive spawns in the northwest of Grand Senora Desert. (map) * Available for $24,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * If one were to replay the mission Blitz Play, the Fugitive is used as the getaway vehicle. It is found just north of Cypress Flats, parked in a riverside parking lot. Trivia General * Southern San Andreas Super Autos states that there is a police version of the Fugitive, again referencing the , yet there is no police car based on it found in the game. Interestingly, the police scanner audio files mention "Police Fugitive", meaning there was indeed one in the beta. File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_model.awc There are also blue lights in the Fugitive's light textures.File: x64e.rpf\levels\gta5\vehicles.rpf\fugitive.ytd * It is mistakenly referred to as the Vapid Fugitive on southernsanandreassuperautos.com since the 1.06 update. A from 23rd December 2013 also refers to it under this name. ** After the 1.10 patch, Rockstar acknowledged the mistake and fixed it so it is now referred to as the "Cheval Fugitive". * The default rims are identical to those found on the 2012 Chevrolet Malibu LTZ. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Fugitive is Non Stop Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the introduction, if the player selects the Fugitive as the starting car, Lamar Davis mentions that he used to own one. Bugs/Glitches The Fugitive suffers from two minor quality control issues: *The front bumper appears to be modeled incorrectly when matching up with the front quarter panels. *The passenger-side also appear to be modeled incorrectly when matching up to the front quarter panels. Fugitive-GTAV-Bumper.PNG|Poor alignment with the bumper. Fugitive-GTAV-Doors.PNG|Poor alignment with the passenger-side door. References Navigation }} de:Fugitive (V) es:Fugitive fr:Fugitive pl:Fugitive pt:Fugitive ru:Fugitive Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class